nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior is a fighting game developed by Capcom and released first in arcades, ported later to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the second game in the Street Fighter series, the very first main title to be released in a Nintendo hardware, and the begin of a series under the label'' Street Fighter II, which would get seven more releases, between Arcade and other systems (including the Game Boy Advance). It's the most successful fighting game in the gaming industry when combined with all its iterations, and the Super Nintendo release was the best-selling Capcom game until 2009 (but remaining their most sold game of all the time to a single platform through to the present day). This version was also released twice on the Virtual Console service for the Wii and Wii U. The game tells the story of eight fighters from different nationalities, traveling around the world in a fighting tournament, each one with their own reasons; They face the evil ambitions of the criminal corporation Shadaloo and their commander M. Bison. Gameplay *[[Street Fighter series#Gameplay|See Gameplay in the ''Street Fighter series.]] Roster The characters in Street Fighter II were all associated with different countries around the world, although some countries had more than one representative; These are all the playable fighters: *Ryu - from Japan *Ken - from the United States *E. Honda - from Japan *Chun-Li - from China *Blanka - from Brazil *Zangief - from the Soviet Union *Guile - from the United States *Dhalsim - from India This game was the debut title for all of the characters except Ryu and Ken. In addition there are four boss characters (listed in order faced), and they are only encountered after defeating the other normal fighters. They are not playable by conventional means in this version of Street Fighter II (only accessible through hacks). Three of them had their names changed for the western version (and that was kept as a characteristic in the series): *Balrog (called M. Bison in Japan) - from the United States *Vega (called Balrog in Japan) - from Spain *Sagat - from Thailand *M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Thailand Sagat is the only boss returning from a previous game. Reception Between being the best-selling Capcom game, and the best-selling domestic version of Street Fighter II, this game is also among the Top 5 best-selling Super Nintendo games, under Super Mario World, Donkey Kong Country, Super Mario Kart and above The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The later Turbo and Super revisions were also among the best 20 selling games of the system. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V38. *The game won 4 awards in the 1992 Nintendo Power Awards: Best Theme and Fun (SNES), Best Play Control (SNES), Best Villain (M. Bison), and Best SNES Game. *This version in particular, was Capcom's best selling home console game until the launch of the 2009's Resident Evil 5, but remained as their most successful game on a single platform. *In 2016 and 2017, this game was nominated for the World Video Game Hall of Fame, as one of the most influential titles of the industry. Among the already accepted in the hall are Super Mario Bros., Tetris, and The Legend of Zelda. See also *''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' *''Street Fighter II'' Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:1992 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter games Category:Capcom games Category:Games published by Capcom